


Encierra para siempre este corazón cautivado por ti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Cruelty, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No puedo imaginar que buena relación saque de eso. Chinen que te pide algo, que se deja llevar por sus caprichos infantiles y tú allí, listo a conceder todos sus deseos. De verdad, Yuuyan, sois la pareja del año.”





	Encierra para siempre este corazón cautivado por ti

**Encierra para siempre este corazón cautivado por ti**

Hikaru no pensaba de nunca haberse sentido tan nervioso en su vida.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de casa de Yuya, tratando de decidirse a sonar el timbre.

Pero, parecía no tener éxito de hacerlo.

Le habían tomado semanas para encontrar el coraje de estar allí, frente a esa puerta.

Cuando había empezado a pensar en Takaki más a menudo que creyera lícito para alguien que sólo lo consideraba su amigo, se había preocupado.

No le gustaba esa sensación. No le gustaba pensarlo fuera de su control, no le gustaba no tener éxito de pararse.

No le había gustado llegar a la conclusión que lo que sentía por él fuera más allá de la amistad, no le había gustado tener que clasificarlo como amor.

Miró para la enésima vez la puerta frente a sí, sintiéndose un poco asqueado de sí mismo.

Y al final, más para un desafío personal que para otro, se decidió a sonar.

Casi esperó que Yuya no fuera en casa, que no fuera a la puerta, que no lo obligara a enfrentar esa discusión.

Cuando oyó el ruido de la cerradura, gimió.

Takaki tenía un aire somnoliento; cuando vio a Hikaru, se salió los ojos.

“Hikka... son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué pasó?” masculló, clara señal que acababa de levantarse.

El menor trató de sonreír, entrando en el piso con aire inocente.

“Perdone, Yuuyan... ¿te desperté? No era mi intención.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la cocina. “Prepararé el café, puedes sentarte.” añadió, indicando la mesa expeditivo, mientras el mayor lo miraba con aire más y más confundido.

Pero hizo como le había dicho, y Hikaru se puso a preparar el café, tratando de controlar el leve temblor que le había improvisamente golpeado las manos.

Tenía que calmarse. Y fingir bravuconería, aparentemente, no ayudaba.

“Vale, ¿me dices que haces aquí?” preguntó otra vez Takaki, pasándose las manos en los ojos en la tentativa de despertarse.

“Quería verte, eso es todo. No hemos pasado un poco de tiempo juntos desde hace un poco, y pensé de aprovechar que hoy no tenemos que trabajar.” explicó, todavía tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

No estaba confiado como quería mostrar, todo el contrario.

Seguía repitiéndose en la mente lo que sentía por Yuya, como si fuera un ensayo general, como si a fuerza de repetirlo, después las palabras habrían seguido solas.

Encendió la parrilla bajo la cafetera, y alcanzó el mayor a la mesa.

Takaki tenía el mentón apoyado en las manos, como si no tuviera éxito de tener la cabeza recta a solas.

Su mirada estaba menos dudosa que antes, y despacio empezó a sonreír.

“Vale. Pues puedo pasar por alto haber sido sacado de la cama.” le dijo, en tono más vivaz que lo usado antes. “Y entonces, soy feliz que pasaste. Desde hace un poco de tiempo hay algo de que querría hablarte, pero nunca encontré la ocasión adecuada.” añadió, la sonrisa en su cara ahora más alegra.

Yaotome titubeó un momento.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando fue distraído por el ruido de la cafetera.

Se puso en pie, cogiendo dos tazas y derramando el café; trató de hacer lentamente, de darse tiempo para reflexionar.

No tenía idea de lo que el mayor tuviera que decirle, y no se concedió de esperar que fuera lo mismo que tenía que decirle él.

No iba a ser tan afortunado. Y con esa consciencia, no podía evitar de sentir un poco de miedo, sin saber para qué.

Llevó el café a la mesa, poniendo una taza frente a Takaki y mirando intensamente la propia, evitando el contacto visivo con él.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?” le preguntó, en voz ronca.

De reojo vio a Yuya sonreír y sonrojar un poco, algo que sólo lo preocupó más.

“Empecé a verme con Yuri.” murmuró, en un tono tan malditamente feliz que Hikaru se sintió asqueado.

Levantó los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¿Con _Yuri_?” repitió, en voz desdeñosa. “¿Y por qué te ves con él?” preguntó, viendo pronto como la sonrisa en la cara del mayor hubiera desaparecido.

“Porque... porque me gusta estar con él. Porque estoy bien, yo... soy feliz.” explicó, en tono débil.

Hikaru casi sintió lastima por él; pero esa sensación no tuvo éxito de superar la idea de los dos juntos, de Chinen que tenía permiso de tocarle, de tomarle la mano, de acostarse con él, de hacer todo lo que él sólo había imaginado.

Sabía que tenía que callarse e irse, fingiendo que esa conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido, ignorando lo que Yuya acababa de decirle.

Pero no pudo.

Se puso en pie, abandonando el café en la mesa y mirándole con aire sarcástico.

“No puedo imaginar que buena relación saque de eso. Chinen que te pide algo, que se deja llevar por sus caprichos infantiles y tú allí, listo a conceder todos sus deseos. De verdad, Yuuyan, sois la pareja del año.” le dijo, sin hacer nada para no parecer amargo.

En la cara de Takaki pasó una sombra de humillación, de rabia.

“¿Y qué sabes tú, Hikka? Chii es enamorado de mí y yo soy enamorado de él. No veo el problema ni entiendo porque no puedes ser feliz para mí, más que estar allí juzgando.” siseó, y Hikaru reconoció el tono de cuando Yuya se retenía apenas de echarse a llorar.

Ni siquiera eso se le hizo compadecer.

“¿Cómo puedo ser feliz del hecho que mi mejor amigo ha decidido de acostarse con niños?” le dijo, siempre con una sombra de sarcasmo.

A ese punto Yuya le dio una bofetada, y aun no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo, supe de merecerla.

“Eres cruel, Hikaru.” murmuró el mayor, mirándose la mano como si no tuviera éxito de creer en lo que acababa de hacer. “Cuando decidí de decírtelo, yo... pensaba que habrías sido feliz para mí. Pensaba que lo que importaba fuera que yo estuviera bien, que no fueras tan listo a juzgar sin saber nada.” siguió, y todo lo que Hikaru pudo hacer fue chasquear la lengua.

_No confíes en alguien que no tiene nada de perder, Yuya. _

Eso quería decirle.

Quería decirle que no importaba lo que le decía, que no importaba cuánto lo hiciera estar mal, cuánto sus palabras lo hirieran.

Había ido allí porque finalmente había acumulado el coraje necesario para hacer su jugada, y descubrir que había llegado tarde lo hacía sentir como si de verdad no tuviera nada de perder, como si nada importara.

Yuya tenía a Chinen, y él se sentía de más, se sentía inútil.

“Ahora será mejor que me vaya.” murmuró, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

“Hikka, espera... dime cuál es el problema, dime lo que te pasa.” le rogó Takaki, y su voz parecía ahora más confusa que enfadada.

Sin embargo, el menor no le escuchó.

Se giró hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No hay nada de decir. No quiero quedarme, y sigo siendo seguro que te equivoques.” le dijo, pero no era verdad.

Había todo de decir. Tenía gana de quedarse y hablarle, decirle lo que sentía, ser consolado si hubiera sido necesario.

Y también sabía qué, si Chinen podía hacer feliz a Yuya, eso no era un equívoco.

Pero no importaba, no para él.

Para él todo lo que importaba era que ya no iba a tener una ocasión, que había perdido sin tener la posibilidad de jugar.

Salió del piso, con la mirada de Yuya en su espalda y la sensación que pelear con él lo hubiera sentir un poco mejor.

Porque la rabia cubría un poco la decepción, el dolor, ese sentido de inutilidad que tenía.

Porque Yuya tenía su felicidad, y no con él.

Porque Yuya nunca iba a saber porque hubiera ido a su casa esa mañana.

Porque, aun no teniendo nada de perder, Hikaru no iba a echarse en el abismo sin paracaídas, no iba a confesarse sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada.

Volvió atrás, fingiendo que nada hubiera ocurrido.

No sentía nada, no había nada de sentir.

Todo era sólo un equívoco, toda esa situación.

Él y lo que sentía también, al final, sólo eran un equívoco. 


End file.
